Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device improved in coupling force between a top chassis and a bottom chassis.
Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) is a type of flat panel displays (FPDs), which is most widely used these days. An LCD includes two substrates including electrodes formed thereon and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. Upon applying voltage to two electrodes, liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer are rearranged, thereby adjusting an amount of transmitted light.
A liquid crystal display (LCD), which is a passive light emitting device, includes a display panel configured to display images, a mold frame on which the display panel is mounted, and a backlight assembly configured to provide light to the display panel. The mold frame may be coupled to the bottom chassis, which forms a framework of the backlight assembly, using a coupling structure such as a hook.
Meanwhile, LCD devices having slimmer structures and lighter weight have been developed to improve product competitiveness. In particular, studies have been conducted to develop an LCD device reduced in overall size by reducing a width of a bezel, that is, a distance between an outer edge of the LCD device and an adjacent side of an active area that actually displays an image. In order to achieve such a narrow bezel, a side wall portion of a bottom chassis has been reduced in thickness. In accordance with the reduced thickness of the side wall portion of the bottom chassis, coupling force of a hook or screw coupling structure between a top chassis and the bottom chassis may be weakened and a hook formed on the bottom chassis or the top chassis may be broken to cause coupling defects. In particular, coupling force between the top chassis and the bottom chassis may be weakened in a z-axis direction (a thickness direction). Further, the top chassis may become loosened off from the bottom chassis between coupling points where the hook or screw is formed.
Accordingly, there is a demand for a coupling structure that can improve coupling force between a top chassis and a bottom chassis.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the technology and as such disclosed herein, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to a corresponding effective filing date of subject matter disclosed herein.